


Knee Socks

by TheKeyOfFailure



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Panties, Slice of Life, Smut, cheerleader!Genn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfFailure/pseuds/TheKeyOfFailure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessio è molto preso dalla squadra di calcetto, e Gennaro fa il tifo per lui. Come una perfetta cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilithJow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/gifts), [cheekbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbones/gifts), [eos_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_92/gifts).



> Uso sempre le stesse note iniziali:
> 
> 1) Questa fan fiction è, come dice appunto il nome, un lavoro di fantasia. Non conosco né ho contatti con nessuno dei personaggi descritti e non intendo in alcun modo offenderli né offrire una loro rappresentazione veritiera. È tutto finto, guys.
> 
> 2) La prima regola dello shipping è Non coinvolgere in alcun modo i diretti interessati. La seconda regola dello shipping è NON COINVOLGERE IN ALCUN MODO I DIRETTI INTERESSATI. Le fan fiction sono belle perchè sono lavori di fantasia e non fanno male a nessuno, ma non vi azzardate a linkarle a qualcuno di esterno al fandom, perchè è irrispettoso e non ha alcun senso. Non fatelo. E se i vostri nomi corrispondono a quelli dei protagonisti della storia, o se li conoscete, vi consiglio di fare dietro front e dimenticare dell'esistenza di tutto ciò.
> 
> Detto questo, enjoy!

«Vai Alè! Spaccagli il culo!» Gennaro strilla a pieni polmoni, in piedi sul seggiolino in plastica giallo delle tribune. Il campetto da calcio comunale di Somma è sempre stato piuttosto sgangherato, ma è stato teatro di numerose scappatelle adolescenziali che Gennaro ricorda con molto affetto. 

«Oh Gennà, te le dai una calmata?» lo prende in giro Antonio, voltandosi verso di lui dal suo posto in panchina «Di rissa mi è bastata quella dell’altra volta, frà».

Imperturbabile, Gennaro solleva il medio al suo indirizzo e non accenna a volersi risedere: da lì ha una visione perfetta del suo Alessio in campo, che proprio in quel momento sta smarcando un attaccante dell’altra squadra e corre verso la porta avversaria con il viso paonazzo. A Gennaro il calcio non è mai piaciuto molto, ma non si perderebbe una partita di Alessio neanche se dovesse eruttare il Vesuvio. Adora starlo a guardare mentre gioca, fare il tifo per lui fino a perdere la voce, godersi la vista dei calzoncini che lasciano scoperte le cosce muscolose e i polpacci avvolti dai calzettoni; più di tutto però gli piace vedere la maglietta tesa fra le spalle larghe di Alessio, e la scritta “Iodice 17” in bianco su sfondo rosso. Ogni volta sente una stretta allo stomaco che non si sa spiegare e il cuore batte un po’ più velocemente; così strilla ancora un po’ più forte, agita le braccia e cerca di sfogare quella adrenalina improvvisa che lo carica. 

In campo, Alessio è sempre più vicino all’area di rigore: oltrepassa la linea ed è sul punto di andare a rete, quando uno dei difensori avversari spunta dal nulla e tenta di bloccarlo, facendolo rovinare a terra. Gennaro sbianca.

«OMM ‘E MERD!» sbraita all’indirizzo del difensore, del tutto intenzionato a scendere in campo. La piccola folla che si è radunata sulle tribune grida al fallo e al rigore, e Imma deve trattenere Gennaro fisicamente per impedirgli di andare a contribuire alla piccola rissa che sembra essere sul punto di scoppiare in campo. Tutti i compagni di squadra di Alessio si sono riuniti attorno a lui e all’arbitro, e le urla di Cecio che agita i guanti da portiere riescono quasi a sovrastare quelle di Gennaro sugli spalti. 

«Gennà, e calmati!» lo supplica sua sorella, invano. 

«Coglione!» strilla invece Gennaro, agitando un pugno in aria mentre strattona la presa che Imma ha sulla sua maglietta «RIGORE! RIGORE! ARBITRO VENDUTO, ESPULSIONE! ANNIENTATE QUELLA MERDA! CARTELLINO ROSSO! SCOMUNICATELO!» 

La tribuna sommese interrompe gli improperi solo per scoppiare a ridere davanti all’indignazione di Gennaro che invoca tutti, da un fuorigioco che si è inventato a Obama in persona; nel frattempo i giocatori in campo stanno tornando ai loro posti, l’arbitro ha sollevato un cartellino rosso che ha fatto ruggire di gioia buona parte del pubblico e Alessio è di nuovo in piedi, apparentemente sano come un pesce. 

«Amore mio» si lascia sfuggire Genn, sollevato. Arrossisce di botto quando Imma e gli altri lo prendono a gomitate, ma ignora tutti e si concentra sul suo ragazzo che si prepara a segnare un rigore. La folla osserva col fiato sospeso mentre Alessio prende la rincorsa, poi è questione di secondi: il pallone va in rete con precisione, e Gennaro salta sulle spalle di Nando che è seduto proprio sotto di lui. Alessio alza lo sguardo in quel momento, raggiante: si vede chiaramente che è emozionato, e il sorriso che si apre sul suo volto arrossato ne è la chiara testimonianza. Si porta le dita alla bocca e schiocca un bacio nella sua direzione; Gennaro ride e sventola la mano, mentre Nando lo artiglia per le cosce per evitare che caschi sugli spalti. 

La partita si conclude dopo appena una decina di minuti: il rigore di Alessio ha fatto vincere la loro squadra, così quando Gennaro invade il campo insieme a tutti gli altri, la prima cosa che fa è gettarsi fra le braccia sudate del suo ragazzo. 

«Madò Alè, quanto puzzi!» è tutto quello che gli dice, prima di schioccargli un bacio entusiasta sulle labbra. La piccola folla attorno a loro minaccia di separarli, tutti vogliono riempire Alessio di coppini e complimenti; Antonio si avvicina ridendo e batte una mano sulla spalla di Gennaro, che osserva il suo ragazzo con sguardo fiero. 

«Gennà, sei una vera cheerleader!» gli dice, prima di avventarsi a testa bassa nello spazio che separa i corpi di Cecio e Alessio. Quest’ultimo pare aver sentito le parole dell’amico, perché alza il capo di scatto: incrocia lo sguardo di Gennaro e le sue guance si fanno improvvisamente rosse, poi distoglie in fretta gli occhi. 

Gennaro si morde le labbra mentre un sorriso malizioso si dipinge sul suo volto: ha appena avuto un’idea. 

 

***

Alessio si friziona i capelli con l’asciugamano, un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto e i muscoli piacevolmente indolenziti dopo l’allenamento. Non si era reso conto di quanto gli mancasse giocare a calcetto finché non aveva effettivamente ripreso; certo, la musica rimaneva al primo posto e non l’avrebbe mai stancato, ma avere una valvola di sfogo che fosse così  _ sua _ e indipendente da tutto il resto gli faceva bene. Gennaro poi ne era stato entusiasta, e vederlo fare il tifo come neanche alla finale dei mondiali, beh. Alessio mentirebbe se dicesse che il cuore non gli scoppia di gioia ogni volta. 

Con la coda dell’occhio vede lo schermo del cellulare illuminarsi all’interno del borsone da palestra, seguito da un trillo che indica l’arrivo di un messaggio. Alessio lo afferra con la mano destra e passa il pollice sul touchscreen per sbloccarlo – il sorriso di Gennaro svanisce in dissolvenza e mostra la schermata di whatsapp, già aperta sulla chat con il suo ragazzo.

**Da: Gè <3**   
_ Michael Jordan, hai finito l’allenamento? _

**A: Gè <3**   
_ … lo sai che Jordan giocava a basket vero? _

**Da: Gè <3**   
_ Zitto. Hai finito o no? _

**A: Gè <3**   
_ Sì, sono appena uscito dalla doccia.  _

**Da: Gè <3**   
_ Bene, muoviti a venire a casa.  _

**A: Gè <3**   
_ Che succede?? _

**Da: Gè <3**   
_ … sorpresa :P _

Alessio osserva lo stato di Gennaro passare da  _ online _ a “ _ ultimo accesso effettuato” _ con il cuore in gola; torna con la mente all’ultima volta in cui aveva ricevuto una risposta simile, e l’immagine del ragazzo che lo aspettava nudo con una confezione di panna montata fra le lenzuola gli fa mancare il respiro. Getta il telefono nella borsa senza curarsi di dove vada a finire e si veste in fretta e furia, pregando che il principio di erezione che ha già iniziato a tendergli i boxer sia ben nascosto agli occhi dei suoi compagni di squadra. 

«Oh Alè, c’hai un razzo in culo?» lo prende in giro Antonio, vedendolo ficcare l’accappatoio alla rinfusa accanto alle scarpe, appallottolato senza cura. Cecio gli lancia un deodorante quando Alessio si limita a mandarli a quel paese, e gli schiamazzi dei suoi amici lo seguono lungo il corridoio angusto del piccolo spogliatoio, una volta che si è caricato il borsone in spalla ed è partito a rotta di collo verso l’uscita. 

Non ha idea di cosa possa avere in mente Gennaro, ma ha intenzione di scoprirlo il prima possibile; così percorre di corsa il chilometro scarso di strada che separa il campetto dal loro piccolo appartamento, e poco importa se sta di nuovo sudando ed è appena uscito dalla doccia. Quando finalmente raggiunge il portone, caccia le chiavi dalla tasca con mani tremanti ed apre frettolosamente, abbandona il borsone accanto all’uscio che si sbatte alle spalle e poi attraversa il salotto di corsa. 

«Genn?» chiama, con un leggero fiatone «Ci sei?» 

Non sa bene cosa aspettarsi quando arriva alla loro camera da letto: posa la mano sinistra sulla maniglia e con la destra si aggiusta appena i boxer, poi spalanca la porta. Gennaro però non sembra essere da nessuna parte: la stanza è più in ordine del solito, anche se Alessio non può fare a meno di notare che il cassetto dove tiene i vestiti sportivi è aperto per metà. 

Alle sue spalle, Gennaro si schiarisce rumorosamente la voce e Alessio sobbalza, sorpreso. Quando si volta però non vede altro che la porta socchiusa del bagno collegato alla stanza, oltre la quale riesce a scorgere a malapena un occhio azzurro. Alessio fa per aprire bocca e domandargli che cosa stia succedendo, ma il ragazzo lo precede: anche se non può vederlo bene, il suo sguardo è decisamente truce e la voce cela a malapena una punta di imbarazzo.

«Alè, se ridi giuro che è la volta buona che ti stacco il  _ coso _ a morsi» lo minaccia da dietro la porta. Alessio sente la bocca farsi improvvisamente asciutta e scuote istintivamente il capo, smanioso di scoprire che cosa abbia combinato il ragazzo. 

«Non rido» promette, cercando di prepararsi mentalmente a più o meno qualsiasi cosa «Vieni fuori,  _ ja _ » 

La porta del bagno si apre lentamente e rivela la figura di Gennaro: Alessio sente le gambe tremare e fa un passo indietro, ma va a sbattere contro il bordo del letto e così crolla miseramente seduto, mentre la mandibola piomba verso il pavimento.

«Ommioddio» esala, stringendo il copriletto fra le dita. Gli occhi vagano su Gennaro senza sapere bene dove soffermarsi: indossa un paio di semplici Converse bianche e le sue gambe magre sono avvolte da un paio di calzettoni rossi che lo fasciano fin oltre le ginocchia, dove spiccano due strisce bianche. Poi lo sguardo di Alessio sale lungo la pelle chiara delle cosce nude fino a impigliarsi nell’orlo di una  _ gonnellina a pieghe _ , rossa e bianca come quelle delle cheerleader dei telefilm americani. 

«Genn» esala Alessio senza fiato; il ragazzo indossa anche una t-shirt della squadra di calcetto che deve avergli rubato, e per evitare che cada troppo lunga l’ha annodata poco sotto l’ombelico. Si morde le labbra nervoso, mentre Alessio rimane incantato ad ammirare anche la sua pettinatura: parte del ciuffo ricade sulla fronte, ma il resto dei capelli è raccolto quanto più possibile in due codini che spuntano appena sopra le orecchie e gli donano un aspetto adorabile ed osceno al tempo stesso. 

«Tu… che ne dici?» domanda incerto il ragazzo, le guance tinte di un delicato rossore. Alessio deglutisce, incapace di formulare un solo pensiero coerente mentre Gennaro fa un solo passo avanti, titubante. 

«Sei…» tenta, fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato per racimolare un po’ di saliva; ma è tutto inutile, perché non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dall’orlo della gonna che ondeggia e sfiora le gambe di Gennaro quando lui si muove «Hai messo la maglia della squadra?» gracchia infine, a corto di parole migliori. Gennaro sorride e fa cenno di sì con il capo; si volta con una mezza piroetta che fa volare la gonna a incorniciargli le cosce e il sedere e Alessio non trattiene un gemito. 

La scritta  _ Iodice 17 _ fa bella mostra di sé sulla schiena del ragazzo e Alessio finalmente si rende conto che Gennaro si è vestito così per  _ lui _ , per fargli una sorpresa; Alessio ha sempre saputo di amarlo più di chiunque altro al mondo, ma quando lo vede indossare orgogliosamente il suo nome sulle spalle sente che il cuore potrebbe schizzargli via dal petto. 

« _ Dio _ » Alessio geme senza ritegno, e Gennaro si volta di nuovo verso di lui, rassicurato dalla sua reazione più che positiva. Con un sorriso malizioso si avvicina di qualche passo, e Alessio non sa se preferisce guardare la gonna che danza ad ogni suo passo, o i codini sistemati simmetricamente e tenuti fermi da due elastici bianchi. Infine Gennaro si ferma di fronte a lui e istintivamente Alessio divarica un po’ le gambe, i boxer già tesi all’inverosimile da un’erezione precipitosa. 

«Anche Genn va bene» sorride. Solleva un ginocchio e lo posa cautamente accanto alla sua gamba sul materasso; Alessio porta istintivamente le mani sui suoi fianchi per sostenerlo, accarezzando con dita tremanti il tessuto in lycra della t-shirt e la pelle che essa, arricciandosi attorno al nodo, ha lasciato scoperta. Gennaro porta anche l’altra gamba sul materasso e si ritrova a cavalcioni sul suo grembo, il bacino che quasi sfiora quello di Alessio. Si morde un labbro, e ha gli occhi sgranati in un’espressione fintamente innocente; Alessio lascia subito scivolare una mano sulla coscia, accarezza la peluria leggera e infila il polpastrello sotto il bordo dei calzettoni. Con l’altro braccio gli cinge i fianchi, poi risale lungo la gamba e, trattenendo il fiato, s’intrufola sotto la gonna per posare il palmo aperto sul gluteo. Stringe appena, notando che Gennaro non porta i boxer: così si spinge più avanti e sente sotto le dita del cotone leggerissimo, tipico delle mutandine femminili.

Alessio solleva lo sguardo stupefatto su Gennaro, che lo osserva con un sorriso consapevole; incapace di resistere oltre, si avventa sulle sue labbra mentre rafforza la presa sui suoi fianchi e stringe prepotentemente il sedere. Gliele morde e Gennaro mugola - forse di piacere, forse di dolore - prima sospingerlo sdraiato, con le mani sulle spalle. Alessio, senza fiato, lo lascia fare: Gennaro si avventa sul suo collo e nel frattempo arriccia la maglietta della tuta fino a scoprirgli il petto, poi schiocca una scia leggera di baci lungo la linea leggermente incavata che segna il suo sterno. Alessio solleva il capo perché non vuole perderlo di vista nemmeno per un secondo: non può fare a meno di incavare la pancia quando Gennaro posa le labbra appena sopra il suo ombelico, e osserva i suoi codini ballonzolare leggermente. Prova l’improvviso desiderio di afferrarli dare un tirotto, giusto per vederne l’effetto; ma prima che possa anche solo allungare la mano, il viso di Gennaro è di nuovo davanti al suo. 

«Allora, capitano» soffia sulla sua bocca «Pronto per la finale di domani?» 

Alessio si umetta le labbra con la lingua, e porta istintivamente le mani sotto la sua gonna ancora una volta. 

«Pensavo di sì» ribatte, incurvando l’angolo della bocca in un sorriso storto «Ma ora credo di aver bisogno di qualche incitamento».

Gennaro ridacchia fra sé e sé, e si solleva a sedere: si sistema comodamente sul suo bacino e ne approfitta per stimolare entrambe le loro erezioni attraverso il tessuto. 

«Sono qui apposta, no?» gli ricorda, lasciando correre le dita lungo il petto di Alessio e incurvando i polpastrelli sotto l’orlo dei calzoncini. Alessio non si è mai sentito così teso e  _ duro _ in vita sua «La tua cheerleader» aggiunge, le guance rosse come mele mature. 

Alessio si solleva a sua volta, chiudendo le labbra sulle sue e succhiandole piano fra le proprie.

«Sei del tutto matto, e ti amo da impazzire» confessa, posando la fronte contro la sua «Non mi fai vedere come balli?» aggiunge poi, sentendosi incredibilmente spavaldo. Anche se, considerato chi dei due ha avuto il coraggio di indossare una gonnellina, probabilmente è Gennaro quello che ha davvero  _ le palle _ . Quest’ultimo si fa paonazzo alla sua richiesta, ma scivola comunque in piedi: Alessio puntella i gomiti sul materasso e lo guarda pieno di meraviglia e anticipazione mentre accenna qualche passo di danza senza musica, la gonna che ondeggia e si alza sempre di più. Gennaro mugugna una melodia senza parole che Alessio nemmeno riconosce, ma non se ne cura: si preoccupa solo di come il ragazzo gli dia le spalle, il nome  _ Iodice _ nuovamente visibile mentre lui sculetta senza vergogna e si piega in avanti tenendo le gambe dritte, il sedere a un palmo dal naso di Alessio. Quest’ultimo non può che deglutire a vuoto quando l’orlo della gonna si alza definitivamente, rivelando le natiche pallide di Gennaro incorniciate da un paio di semplicissime mutandine bianche a  _ brasiliana _ che scompaiono nella piega fra i glutei.     

Alessio geme senza trattenersi e tuffa una mano all’interno dei propri boxer, stringendosi il membro eretto alla ricerca di un minimo di sollievo. Gennaro è un supplizio e una benedizione, venuto sulla Terra con il solo scopo di farlo impazzire. Senza nemmeno voltarsi, Gennaro fa un passo indietro e si struscia contro il suo grembo, facendolo gemere ancora più forte quando la sua erezione s’incunea fra le natiche morbide del ragazzo. Poi, prima che Alessio possa allungare le mani per stringerle, morderle, schiaffeggiarle o… - non è del tutto padrone di sé in quel momento -  Gennaro si volta e gli afferra una mano, tirandolo in piedi. 

«Poi però mi lasci fare» borbotta contrariato, mentre Gennaro lo sospinge verso l’armadio. 

«Pensavo di farti un pompino» ribatte Gennaro, inarcando un sopracciglio «Se vuoi evito» ma gli sfila velocemente la maglietta.

«No no, non voglio interferire con il tuo genio creativo» sogghigna Alessio, lasciando che la schiena nuda aderisca contro l’anta in legno lucido dell’armadio. Sente un po’ freddo, ma la vista di Gennaro che crolla in ginocchio davanti a lui genera una scarica improvvisa di calore che gl’invade il basso ventre e lo stomaco. Lo osserva mentre abbassa i suoi pantaloni della tuta con una lentezza estenuante, prima di sollevare lo sguardo su di lui e mordere l’orlo dei boxer di Alessio senza smettere di fissarlo negli occhi. Una chiazza scura bagna il tessuto di cotone e il ragazzo deve ricorre a tutta la sua stamina per non venire al solo sfregamento delle labbra di Genn contro il profilo del suo membro eretto. Poi i boxer vengono abbassati velocemente, l’aria fresca fa fremere il pene teso di Alessio che sbatte contro il suo stomaco e Gennaro si lecca le labbra, prima di afferrare la base con una mano e inglobare tutta la lunghezza nella sua bocca. Risale con la punta della lingua, seguendo il percorso della vena che decorre in basso fino al glande che Gennaro non esita a stimolare; Alessio si morde le labbra per trattenere un grido e azzarda una spinta del bacino verso la sua bocca, ma lui lo trattiene con entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi e succhia la punta dell’erezione con vigore, mentre masturba la base con la mano. 

«Gennaro, Gennaro,  _ cazzo _ » è tutto quello che riesce a dire Alessio; i codini di Gennaro ballonzolano a ritmo con l’ondeggiare del suo capo che si alza e si abbassa lungo l’erezione. Alessio allunga entrambe le mani e li afferra: i capelli di Gennaro gli solleticano i palmi e lui  _ tira _ , istintivamente e senza riuscire a controllarsi. Per tutta risposta Gennaro geme attorno alla sua erezione e Alessio reclina il capo indietro con uno scatto, batte la nuca contro il legno ma non se ne cura; gli importa solo del calore impossibile della bocca di Gennaro che lo avvolge tutto e sembra volerlo risucchiare in un vortice infinito di piacere e deliziosa tortura. Alessio tira di nuovo il codino destro, osserva come la pelle della fronte di Gennaro si tende appena in corrispondenza dei capelli che vengono afferrati e sente il suo nuovo gemito: gli riverbera nelle orecchie e sotto la pelle, destabilizzandolo del tutto. 

Improvvisamente, Gennaro si allontana e si limita ad avvolgere con una mano il suo membro, rosso e tesissimo. 

«Alè» lo chiama, cercando il suo sguardo «Se ti faccio venire poi ce la fai a eccitarti di nuovo, sì?»

Alessio strabuzza gli occhi e lo afferra per la nuca, spingendogli il naso contro i propri testicoli senza alcuna delicatezza.   

«Stai scherzando, spero» sbotta, e per buona misura gli tira di nuovo i codini «Ce l’avrò duro per i prossimi dieci anni, tipo».

Gennaro sorride con le labbra premute alla base del suo membro, e succhia delicatamente i testicoli senza smettere di guardarlo. 

«Bene» sentenzia, soffiando sulla pelle bagnata di saliva «Perchè ho voglia che mi scopi dopo» e senza ulteriore indugio avvolge di nuovo il suo pene fra le labbra, leccando e succhiando come se dipendesse la sua vita. Alessio mugola senza fiato e si limita a stringergli i codini nei palmi, lasciando che faccia tutto lui: ci vogliono pochi minuti, l’orgasmo monta dentro di lui e si svuota fra le labbra di Gennaro con un grido strozzato. Quest’ultimo si scosta un attimo prima che Alessio finisca, così uno sbuffo di sperma biancastro va a sporcargli le labbra; c’è un tale contrasto nell’immagine che si presenta ai suoi occhi da fargli desiderare di avere una fotocamera per imprimerla per sempre su una pellicola e farne una gigantografia. Gennaro con le labbra sporche di seme, in ginocchio davanti a lui con i codini storti: non fosse che la sola idea lo rende talmente geloso da fargli risalire la bile lungo l’esofago, Alessio vorrebbe tappezzare palazzi e grattacieli con la sua fotografia. 

Circonda il suo viso con una mano e porta il pollice a sfiorargli le labbra; la lingua di Gennaro guizza a leccargli il polpastrello e poi si allunga a raccogliere il residuo di sperma che gli imbratta il viso, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo.

«Sei una visione, Gennà» gli dice Alessio, scalciando via i boxer che ancora gli bloccavano le caviglie e chinandosi appena per schioccare un bacio sulla fronte e sul naso del ragazzo. Gennaro ride e occhieggia con una certa meraviglia il suo pene rilassato, ma non del tutto. 

«Devo preoccuparmi, Ale?» gli domanda scherzoso, mentre Alessio gli tende una mano per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi. Immediatamente se lo tira addosso, entrambe le mani sui glutei sodi e morbidi.

«E di cosa, cheerleader del mio cuore?» domanda il ragazzo, strofinando il naso contro il suo e posando le labbra sul suo zigomo. 

«Mi vesto come una ragazza e ti ecciti da impazzire… non è che stai tornando etero?» chiede Gennaro, con voce leggera, ma senza riuscire del tutto a celare il battito forsennato del proprio cuore. Alessio lo guarda sgomento per un attimo, poi scuote il capo e preme la coscia contro il bacino di Gennaro, lasciando che l’erezione che ha sollevato il tessuto a pieghe della gonna si prema contro la propria pelle nuda. 

«Ma non dire stronzate» mormora a fior di labbra. Le dita s’infilano sotto le mutandine e nella piega fra i glutei, sfiorando il cerchio stretto di muscoli del suo ano e scoprendolo non del tutto asciutto. Alessio solleva lo sguardo sorpreso, su un Gennaro che mostra un’espressione vagamente colpevole e divertita al tempo stesso.  

«Non sarai una ragazza, ma sei bagnato come una ragazza» argomenta, spingendo appena il polpastrello dell’indice all’interno del suo corpo. Gennaro mugola e affonda il naso nel suo collo, mentre Alessio torce il polso e lascia scivolare due falangi dentro di lui senza incontrare alcuna resistenza «Perchè?»

Il respiro di Gennaro è caldissimo sulla sua pelle e uno dei codini scomposti gli sfiora la spalla, mentre il ragazzo mugugna una risposta che Alessio deve chiedergli due volte di ripetere. 

«Dovevo  _ prepararmi _ » è tutto quello che dice; Alessio sfila il dito e gli rifila un pizzicotto sulla natica che lo fa sussultare.

«Potevi aspettarmi» soffia al suo orecchio; lo bacia di nuovo e restano per un po’ fermi contro l’anta dell’armadio, godendosi i respiri umidi e i tocchi leggeri che si scambiano. Alessio sente il proprio membro iniziare a tendersi di nuovo, complice anche la carne morbida delle gambe e dei glutei di Gennaro che scorre sotto le sue dita. 

«Lo so come la pensate, voi calciatori» ribatte Gennaro giocoso, disegnando piccoli cerchi con le dita attorno ai suoi capezzoli e scendendo poi a giocare con la scia di peli scuri che si dipana dall’ombelico fino al basso ventre «Credete che il mondo intero penda dalle vostre labbra e che siamo tutti qui ad aspettarvi in ginocchio» ammicca volutamente sull’ultima parola e Alessio trattiene una risata a bocca chiusa. 

«E invece?» domanda con aria di sfida, prendendolo per i fianchi. 

«E invece me lo devi dimostrare che faccio bene, ad aspettarti» ribatte Gennaro con sicurezza, premendo i palmi aperti sulle sue spalle per allontanarsi di qualche millimetro «Altrimenti me ne vado con il prossimo disponibile, che ti credi».

Gennaro fa appena in tempo ad imbastire un sorrisetto consapevole che Alessio lo strattona e lo fa piegare sulla cassettiera accanto all’armadio; il ragazzo si sostiene con i gomiti e guarda oltre la propria spalla, divertito. 

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo» sibila Alessio; poi si allunga a sistemare uno dei codini che si è allentato, e ne approfitta per schioccargli un bacio sulla fronte «E comunque stai veramente benissimo, a novanta con il mio nome sulla schiena».    

Gennaro sbuffa una risata che gli fa scuotere le spalle e gli tinge le guance di un rosa più scuro. 

«È bruttissimo come termine» si lagna « _ a novanta _ … dì pure “a pecora”, già che ci sei!»

Alessio mugugna un assenso senza neanche guardarlo, troppo impegnato a studiare il modo in cui le cuciture delle mutandine di Gennaro s’imprimano nelle natiche: forse le ha prese un po’ troppo strette e l’elastico segna una piega che mette in mostra la  _ ciccia _ che il ragazzo non ha mai avuto.

«Scusa, oh» risponde distratto, mentre ci passa sotto il dito e osserva i muscoli di Gennaro fremere impercettibilmente al suo tocco, mentre percorre il profilo delle mutandine dal fianco fino al solco fra i glutei «Sei tu che ti sei vestito da ragazza pon pon, non avevo capito che volevi il romanticismo».

Gennaro sbuffa appena e si morde le labbra: Alessio ha sollevato con cura il tessuto della gonna che ora giace riverso sulla sua bassa schiena e sta giocando con le mutandine, sfiorandole in punta di dita come se non riuscisse davvero a capacitarsi che siano reali. E piuttosto scomode, a dirla tutta: gli intrappolano l’erezione in una posizione innaturale, e l’elastico che si pianta vicino al glande non è del tutto piacevole. 

«Non per questo ti devi trasformare nell’uomo delle caverne» borbotta, sistemandosi con le braccia incrociate davanti al volto, per appoggiarvi comodamente la guancia «Augh augh e tutto il rest-OH!»

Gennaro sobbalza in avanti e si volta verso Alessio con le labbra arricciate in un cerchio sorpreso: il ragazzo lo fissa con gli angoli della bocca appena incurvati verso l’alto e la mano con cui gli ha appena rifilato una sculacciata ancora sollevata. 

«Parli troppo, Gennà» sentenzia serafico; il pomo d’Adamo di Gennaro fa su e giù mentre lui deglutisce e trema tutto. Serra le labbra e annuisce, poi riporta lo sguardo sul muro davanti a sé. Alessio sogghigna soddisfatto, prima d’inginocchiarsi con cautela fra le sue gambe divaricate. 

«Tienile dritte, eh» si raccomanda; poi avvolge entrambe le mani attorno alle caviglie ossute, fasciate dal tessuto in spugna dei calzettoni da calcio, e le lascia scorrere lentamente lungo i polpacci. Arriva fino alle ginocchia e passa il pollice lungo il bordo, sfiorando la pelle bianchissima e sottile. Con una mano accarezza la coscia destra di Gennaro, lo tiene premuto contro la cassettiera; con l’altra gli abbassa il calzettone e porta subito le labbra sulla pelle dietro il ginocchio, ne annusa l’odore e lecca via qualche goccia di sudore che si era formata. Raddrizza la schiena e lascia una scia di morsi e baci sulla pelle, risalendo lungo l’interno coscia dove la carne è più morbida e i peli più radi. Più si avvicina all’inguine, più Gennaro trema vistosamente; ma quando arriva al solco leggero fra coscia e gluteo, Alessio si limita a mordere la pelle, e succhiarla finché non spunta un succhiotto violaceo, poi ci soffia sopra e si abbassa di nuovo a raggiungere l’altra gamba. 

Gennaro mugola come disperato e allunga le braccia, artiglia il bordo della cassettiera che dista appena un paio di centimetri dal muro; nel frattempo Alessio ha di nuovo posato le labbra sul retro del suo ginocchio, ancora coperto dal calzettone, e anche attraverso il tessuto è chiaro che stia sorridendo. 

« _ You and me could have been a team, each other had half of a king and queen seat _ » canticchia sulla sua pelle « _ You could be my baby _ ».

Gennaro esala una risata strozzata e getta il capo indietro, fissando lo sguardo sul soffitto: le labbra caldissime e bagnate di Alessio lasciano una traccia bollente su di lui, e ha come l’impressione che l’ombra dei suoi baci rimarrà tatuata sulla sua pelle, visibile a chiunque. Forse neanche gli dispiacerebbe. Quando Alessio gli lascia un altro succhiotto, gemello al primo, nell’interno della coscia proprio accanto ai suoi testicoli avvolti nel cotone leggero della brasiliana, Gennaro soffoca un gemito nell’incavo del proprio gomito. 

«Sono carine, queste» mormora Alessio alle sue spalle, mentre schiocca baci leggeri anche lungo l’elastico delle mutande «Dove le hai prese?» 

Gennaro cerca di richiamare alla mente l’episodio, la gita segreta da Tezenis mentre Antonio era andato a comprare le sigarette: e vorrebbe anche raccontarlo al Alessio, ma quando la punta della sua lingua preme sul cerchio stretto dei suoi muscoli attraverso il cotone ruvido,  Gennaro si scorda anche di respirare. Sente la stoffa penetrarlo e, nonostante si sia già preparato da solo con lubrificante a volontà, l’attrito è fastidioso quanto basta da fargli desiderare di venire il prima possibile.

«Alè» geme, senza fiato. Poi, veloce com’era iniziato, quel contatto svanisce. 

Alessio artiglia i bordi delle mutandine sui fianchi e le abbassa con uno scatto, lasciando che s’impiglino alle ginocchia divaricate di Gennaro; si perde per qualche secondo ad ammirare la vista delle sue gambe lunghe e dritte, i calzettoni arricciati sui polpacci e le brasiliane tutte tese che gli impediscono di muoversi. Si aggiusta un’ultima volta l’erezione che ormai è di nuovo formata e poggia sulla sua coscia nuda, poi con una mano separa le natiche di Gennaro e disegna una lunga striscia con la lingua, che parte dall’osso sacro e arriva fino ai testicoli tesi. 

Il ragazzo soffoca l’ennesimo gemito strozzato mentre Alessio lecca tutto attorno all’ano e spinge la lingua dentro di lui, senza premura: ma Gennaro non offre alcuna resistenza e si limita ad inarcare il bacino, spingendo il sedere verso di lui. Alessio gli tiene le natiche ognuna in un palmo, sorride a se stesso quando si accorge - come ogni volta - di quanto siano piccole e facili da inglobare completamente fra le proprie dita. Poi piega il collo, riesce a succhiare uno dei suoi testicoli prima di tornare verso l’alto; Gennaro serra le cosce, per quanto riesce, intrappolando la testa di Alessio fra le sue gambe.

« _ Alessio _ » mugola «Non resisto ancora per molto» lo avvisa. 

Il ragazzo allora si scosta, preme con i palmi sul pavimento per sollevarsi: le ginocchia un po’ gli fanno male e i polpacci formicolano, ma Alessio  non ci fa caso più di tanto perché Gennaro è lì, con addosso la sua maglietta e spalmato sulla cassettiera che hanno comprato all’Ikea qualche settimana fa. Gennaro è lì, ed è solo per lui. 

Con una mano gli stringe il fianco, mentre si porta l’altra alla bocca per inumidire le dita con la saliva; poi lo sfiora con i polpastrelli di indice e medio e lo penetra con un gesto secco del polso. Gennaro serra immediatamente i suoi muscoli attorno a lui, ma si rilassa quasi subito: quando le dita di Alessio si aprono a forbice geme sottovoce, e scuote vigorosamente il capo. 

«Sono pronto, dai» mugola. Alessio concorda, così sfila entrambe le dita e si accarezza un paio di volte l’erezione. Scivola dentro di lui con un grugnito quando Gennaro si stringe attorno alla sua punta; poi pian piano i suoi muscoli di rilassano e gli permettono di spingersi più a fondo, fin quando le anche di Alessio toccano le sue natiche. Allora Alessio si abbassa, piegandosi fino a far aderire il petto contro la schiena di Gennaro e posa le labbra sulla sua nuca. Si sostiene con gli avambracci sul legno per non pesargli troppo, e istintivamente Gennaro incastra il proprio braccio sopra il suo e intreccia le loro dita. Farlo senza preservativo è ancora una relativa novità, ma da quando hanno fatto le analisi capita sempre più spesso: lo preferiscono entrambi, anche se all’inizio è stato un po' fastidioso.

Alessio assesta una spinta che fa sbattere i fianchi di Gennaro contro il legno della cassettiera e subito si ferma. 

«Ohi, ti fai male?» domanda, preoccupato. Gennaro scuote istintivamente il capo.

«No» replica senza fiato, e forse sta mentendo; ma serra ancora una volta i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione, e Alessio morde la pelle attorno ad una delle sue vertebre prima di assestare un’ulteriore spinta che fa gemere il ragazzo. Così Alessio si solleva, con una mano stringe quella di Gennaro sulla cassettiera e l’altra la tiene attorno al suo fianco, fa leva per spingersi dentro di lui. Ad ogni spinta la gonnellina da cheerleader - che è tornata a coprire le natiche di Gennaro - ondeggia e si solleva quando basta a mostrare il punto in cui i loro corpi si uniscono. 

Alessio tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle spalle di Gennaro su cui il nome  _ Iodice _ fa bella mostra di sé: gli pare che il cuore possa scoppiare tanto forte ha preso a battere, e non riesce a non immaginarselo con quella maglietta addosso mentre fa il tifo per lui alle partite, magari mentre lo saluta dopo un goal come ha fatto l’ultima volta. Gli ricorda che Gennaro è  _ suo _ , che non c’è nessun altro al mondo per cui indosserebbe una maglietta del genere; Alessio è arrivato alla conclusone che nella sua vita precedente doveva essere stato davvero una brava persona, e che il Karma abbia deciso di premiarlo dandogli l’opportunità di amare Gennaro ed essere perfino ricambiato. 

«Non te la togliere più, questa» ansima mentre Gennaro lo stringe ancora una volta, pianta le unghie corte nel palmo della sua mano e invoca il suo nome verso il soffitto; con la coda dell’occhio lo vede sorridere a fatica e si ferma per un momento dentro di lui, accarezzando la zona lombare che è coperta dalla stoffa della gonna. 

«La gonna o la maglia?» domanda Gennaro, a corto di fiato. Alessio si china di nuovo su di lui, gli bacia l’orecchio e la parte del collo che riesce a raggiungere. 

«Entrambe» replica sottovoce, assestando una spinta che trova la sua prostata e lo fa gridare sul serio «Ma soprattutto la maglia». 

Poi si raddrizza del tutto e pianta i piedi saldamente a terra, lo prende per i fianchi e riprende a muoversi con un ritmo più serrato ed incalzante; per un po’ Gennaro cerca di stargli dietro, ma è Alessio stesso che spinge il suo bacino verso il proprio e detta la velocità. Si fa via via più impulsivo ed intenso e finalmente avvolge una mano attorno all’erezione bollente e tesissima di Gennaro, che aveva pressoché ignorato fino a quel momento: il ragazzo inclina il viso e Alessio vede che le sue guance sono rigate di lacrime, mentre intona una litania di suppliche prive di senso logico. Lo masturba cercando di seguire il ritmo delle proprie spinte, e mentre sente l’orgasmo raccogliersi dentro di lui, Gennaro viene con un grido fra le sue dita. Alessio resiste poco: gli basta sentire il timbro roco e sfibrato della sua voce mentre si gode l’orgasmo e viene anche lui, dentro il corpo del ragazzo. 

Si regge con una mano alla cassettiera e crolla con la fronte sulla schiena sudata di Gennaro, gli occhi chiusi e il membro, ora rilassato, ancora stretto dai suoi muscoli contratti. Rimangono immobili per quasi un minuto, i loro respiri affannosi l’unico suono che spezza la quiete della stanza; la finestra è chiusa e Gennaro ha fatto molta attenzione a riguardo, perché nel cortile sotto casa giocano spesso dei bambini piccoli e non ci tengono a dare spettacolo per tutto il quartiere.   

Infine Gennaro volta il capo verso di lui e le loro labbra s’incontrano senza bisogno di cercarsi, in un bacio languido e leggero. 

«Ciao» sorride Alessio; Gennaro ride e torce il busto per riuscire a baciargli il viso, dalle guance agli occhi che tiene socchiusi. Di malavoglia Alessio si raddrizza, uscendo definitivamente dal suo corpo e allungandosi a prendere un fazzolettino dalla scatola di cleenex che è rimasta accanto a Gennaro per tutto il tempo, e che usa per ripulirsi le dita ancora sporche del seme del ragazzo. Con una leggera smorfia Gennaro pianta i palmi delle mani sul piano del comò e si raddrizza a sua volta, sotto lo sguardo attento di Alessio. 

«Ma ce la fai a camminare?» sogghigna. Gennaro chiude lentamente le gambe e lascia scivolare a terra le mutandine, che si depositano attorno alle sue caviglie. Si sfila anche i calzettoni, usando solo i piedi per evitare di piegarsi: alla fine è Alessio che si china ancora una volta aiutandolo a toglierli del tutto. Gli tiene sollevata la caviglia e slaccia le scarpe con una mano sola; poi schiocca un bacio su ognuna delle due piante dei piedi, arrossate ed accaldate. Gennaro lo ringrazia con un sorriso e Alessio, prima di rialzarsi, afferra le mutandine da terra. 

«Queste le voglio tenere» afferma, con un ghigno. Le sventola davanti al naso di Gennaro che arrossisce ancora una volta mentre scioglie il nodo che legava la t-shirt, la quale scende a coprire anche la gonna. 

«Sei lo stereotipo del calciatore medio, davvero» replica con finta stizza, prima di raggiungere il letto con appena un paio di falcate e stendervisi di traverso. Alessio recupera la sua maglietta e lo raggiunge con un salto, facendo rimbalzare anche Gennaro sul materasso prima di stendersi accanto a lui. Istintivamente, Gennaro si rannicchia su un fianco e gli dà le spalle, e Alessio lo avviluppa in un abbraccio. 

«Guarda che dobbiamo fare una doccia» mormora al suo orecchio, allungando due dita a sfiorare il solco fra le sue natiche «Sennò poi esce tutto e sporchiamo il letto».

Gennaro mugugna scontento e sbotta una risposta poco cordiale, ma Alessio non se ne cura più di tanto: con una mano solleva la maglietta e gli scopre un fianco, per accarezzare la pelle nuda e l’orlo della gonna che ancora indossa. Nell’altra invece tiene strette le brasiliane bianche, umide in corrispondenza del punto in cui Gennaro le ha sporcate con il suo pre-sperma. 

«E queste me le tengo sul serio» aggiunge, più a se stesso che al suo ragazzo «Come porta fortuna per domani». 

Le spalle di Gennaro tremano per una risata silenziosa; gli si fa più vicino e Alessio lo bacia di nuovo, cercando di spiegargli senza parlare tutto quello che vorrebbe dirgli in quel momento: che lo ama a impazzire, che è la persona più folle e incredibile che abbia mai conosciuto e che non riesce ad immaginare la vita con qualcun altro al suo fianco. E anche che la prossima volta dovrebbe provare con delle coulottes di pizzo nero. 

Il giorno dopo Gennaro si sbraccia sugli spalti, imbottito di antidolorifici e con addosso la maglietta di ricambio di Alessio, che si è rifiutato di cedergli. Lo guardano tutti con occhi fin troppo consapevoli, ma a lui non importa: cerca solo lo sguardo di Alessio sul campo, che lo trova ogni volta che non è concentrato sul gioco, ed l’unico che conta davvero.  

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho davvero nulla da dire a mia discolpa per giustificare tutto questo. Non ricordo neanche come sia nata, ma quello che conta è che è la mia prima vera PWP e... niente, volevo solo scrivere di Genn con i codini, a dirla tutta. Spero vi sia piaciuta e vi invito a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, anche se volete tirarmi dei pomodori.
> 
> Un bacione <3
> 
> PS: la canzone che canticchia Alessio a un certo punto è Knee Socks degli Arctic Monkeys - perchè sono molto originale nello scegliere gli artisti a cui rubare titoli. Baci.


End file.
